Untold
by CanUHandleMe441
Summary: Addison gets a call from Derek, telling her that Mark Sloan had been taken off of life support. When Addi takes Henry to Seattle to be with Derek and his girlfriend Marie, what problems could stir up?
1. Chapter 1

Hiii. This is basically based on this week's (10/2/12) episode of Private Practice where Addi gets the call that Mark was taken off of life support.

Things I changed/added: Derek is dating a girl named Marie, who was one of Mark, Addison, and Derek's best friends back in Med School. Derek and Marie have a daughter named Allison. And Derek and Meredith are just friends.

Uhm, I think thats it. Hope you enjoy(: Comment and let me know if I should continue!

Addison's POV:

"Excuse me...I have to take this. It's Derek." I stood up, grabbing my phone off of the table and walked away to a secluded room in the house. "Hello?" I answered as soon as I'd found a quiet room.

Derek waited a few seconds before responding. "Hey, uh, hey, Addi..." He sounded like he'd been crying...And I knew what he sounded like when he was crying; I was married to him for 11 years. And crying was not a good sign in the case...

"Hey, Derek, How's everything going? Yes. I was stalling. I knew what he was about to tell me. I just wasn't ready to hear it yet. Well, I don't think I'll ever be ready, to be completely honest.

Derek sighed. "Mark's dead." He blurted. "They took him off of life support last night." God, Derek! Just blurt it out like that, will you?! I didn't say anything; I was already crying too hard. "Addison, I'm really-"

"Save it, Derek. There's nothing that anybody could've done. It's not your fault."

"Addi..."

"I don't want sympathy, Derek! Not from you, not from anyone!" I hadn't realized that I was screaming. Nor had I realized that people had began to gather around me. "I just want Mark!"

I angrily hung up the phone before he could say another word. "Addi..." I heard a voice behind me. I was sick of my name. I had heard "Addi" or "Addison" so much already tonight that it was driving me completely crazy. I couldn't make out who's voice was behind me. My sobs drowned out any voice recognition that I had left in me.

I felt arms. Arms that pulled me into a body. A body that I had not yet recognized. The body who's face I didn't want to look at. Not yet, anyway. A Forbes-Montgomery never lets anyone see her cry. And I've only broken that rule twice. Well, three times. Once with Derek, once with Meredith Grey, and once with Mark...all of which were unintentional.

Jake. I think its Jake. These arms just feel so familiar. How much did he know? How much had he heard? Did he know about Mark? Or did he just think that I had just lost it on Derek for no apparent reason?

I allowed myself to cry. Not for more than another 5 minutes, though. I wiped my tears, still looking down. By the time I looked up, I wasn't crying anymore. I just had extrememly bloodshot eyes. Sort of like Violet and Cooper's earlier.

Sam. It was Sam. Those familiar arms and rock-hard chest belonged to Sam. But, why? I thought that we weren't friends. Well, at least that's what we agreed on ealier. I didn't want things to change just because I was grieving over Mark.

"Henry...I need Henry." I mumbled and after a few seconds, Sam released me. I figured that it would be best to just avoid the situation all together. With both Sam, and Mark. But that wasn't supposed to be so hard...

I stood up and walked out of the rom, ignoring all of the glares that I'd gotten from all of the people who'd showed up to watch the newest episode of the "Addison Montgomery Show" that arose from my phone call with Derek. I slumped the entire way to Henry's nursery, walking in and seeing Amelia playing with my son. "Hey." She smiled, handing the baby over to me. "You alright?"

I didn't know what to tel her. I didn't know what to tell her. But I sure didn't want to lie either. "No." I mumbled, practically in a whisper. "But I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I cradled Henry, rocking him slowly. He was already falling asleep, his little blue eyes blinking every few seconds.

"Derek called you, didn't he?" She knew. I wondered when she found out. Before me? After me? Last night? I just nodded, more tears falling. Fuck, this needs to stop. 'Not in front of Henry', I told myself. Fuck the Forbes-Montgomery 'rule'. I didn't care about crying in front of Amelia. Only my son. It was my son that I needed to stay strong for.

Once again, I wiped my tears away, cleaning my face and eyes with a clean towel from Henry's changing table. "Yeah...I'm thinking of going to Seattle for a bit. The funeral. To see Derek and Marie...and I want Henry to meet Ally..." I leaned down, kissing the top of my precious baby's head. He'd love to meet his Godsister.

Amelia nodded. "Ally? Is that Derek's daughter?" I nodded a bit, answering her question. "Have you ever noticed how much 'Ally' and 'Allison' sound like 'Addi' and 'Addison'?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That was purposeful. Marie and I have been friends since college. 'Allison' was supposed to be a form of 'Addison'. It took forever to get Derek to agree with her on the name." I smiled, remembering the memory of the day that I delivered my God-daughter. When Marie told me that she was naming her child after me, my jaw about hit the floor. I just couldn't believe it.

"Oh." Was all that Amelia said. I looked down, seeing that Henry had fallen asleep. I laid him in his crib, smiling down at him. He was such a cute, innocent baby. He was so lucky not to have to actually deal with anything that was going on.

I walked toward the door, Amelia silently following. "I guess I'm going tomorrow morning. To Seattle." I sighed. "I doubt that Marie is doing too well...She was really close to Mark. Probably the only girl that Mark ever talked to that he didn't sleep with..."

"True, true." Amelia smiled, quietly closing the door behind us. "She's a good girl. Very sweet. I've only met her a few times though. A few times when you guys were in college and once when she was pregnant with Allison."

I walked down the hallway and into my bedroom. "This party better end soon. I'm ready to pack, go to sleep, and call off of work tomorrow. Truthfully, I want to go now. And I don't want...wait. Perfect." I took out my cell phone, making a quick call.

As I got off the phone, Amelia looked at me, confused. "You're having the Seaside pilot take you to Seattle Grace? Tonight? You and Henry?"

"Yes." Was all that I said as I got a few bags out of the closet, packing one of them for me. I took the other into Henry's room, throwing clothes and everything in there before packing his diaper bag.

I took the bags downstairs and put them in the car in the garage before going back upstairs to get Henry. I walked into Amelia, hugging her. "Make sure you're the last one to leave tonight. Lock my house..." I told her, kissing her cheek quickly before walking into Henry's room. I picked her up carefully, holding him close and heading downstairs with him.

I opened the door to the backseat, strapping my sleeping son into his car seat. I bent down and kissed his forehead before lightly shutting the door and walking around to get into the driver's seat. I started the engine and drove off, headed to Seaside.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Mark was dead. I couldn't believe that I was headed to Seattle...I wasn't the type of person to spontaneously make trips like this. What in me had changed?

Let me know if I should continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

_- As a surgeon, you're usually given the choice to decide between two things: relationships, and your career. Sometimes, the right choice is simple: blindy obvious, sometimes. Other times, it's not that easy. You're on the path to become one of the greatest things in the world, and you're also pushing people out of your way..._

Addison's POV:

Henry was screaming. I'm guessing that the loud noise of the helicopter was irritating his ears. I took the two bags, my purse, Henry, and the diaper bag and walked down the stairs and into Seattle Grace. I spotted a supply room and opened the door, hiding my bags in there. I sure wasn't carrying all of those around. I took the diaper bag with me, slinging it over my shoulder.

I quickly calmed Henry down before stepping back into the hallway. I knew exactly where I needed to go; the nurses station to see if Derek was scheduled for surgery. It was around midnight, so there were low chances of him being in surgery, but I just prayed that he wasn't.

I carried Henry into the elevator, calmly shushing him. Surprisingly, I was the only one in there. But when the elevator stopped a bit early, my heart stopped, wondering who I'd come face to face with.

I'll admit...I was nervous about going back to Seattle Grace...I wasn't sure why. Probably because I kept hoping that this was a joke and that Mark would show up any second now, his ridiculous smirk occupying his perfect face.

"Addison?" I looked up. I saw none other than the famous Miranda Bailey. I'd never been so happy to see her. I smiled slightly, looking down at Henry. "Great to see you! And this little one! Who's he?" She seemed a bit cheerful. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't care to ask. The thought didn't cross my mind twice.

I smiled again, turning Henry around to face Miranda. "This is Henry. Henry Montgomery."

Miranda smiled down at my son, taking his tiny hand into hers. "He's adorable. Who's his dad?"

I quickly shook my head. "He's adopted. He's not biologically mine." God, I hated saying that.

She looked surprised. "He looks sort of like Sloan...That's why I asked." My smile dropped as I was reminded of why I was here. Mark. I looked down at Henry, seeing a bit of a resemblance. Not much. But a little.

"Addison, I'm so sorry..." She turned to hug me, but I pulled away.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Is, uh, Derek or Marie here?"

"Derek...is in surgery. I think Marie's checking on her patients. She's in no condition to be here...the chief tried to send her home but she refused. She claims to be fine though. Want me to page her?"

I shook my head. "I'll find her. I miss my old department anyways." I faked a small smile as I pressed a floor button and the elevator stopped.

"Thanks, Miranda." I mumbled, getting out and walking to the NICU. Almost immediately, I spotted my best friend: tall, red hair, half-up. Dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat, holding a baby in her arms. She was an attending now. I'd have to talk to her about that.

"Hey, Red!" I shouted, walking toward her. She spun on her heels, now facing me.

"Addi!" She set the baby back down before running as fast as possible in a pair of three-inch heels, and hugging me. "Derek didn't tell me that you were coming!"

I laughed as she reached for baby Henry. "Derek didn't know. In fact, neither did I. Not until right before we left." I handed her my son and she held him close, craddling him.

Marie kissed the top of his head, smiling at him. "He's gorgeous, Addi. Like, amazingly gorgeous." She held him for a little while more until her pager went off. "It's Derek..." She mumbled, handing Henry back over. "You want to come with? I could sure use the hands of one of the best world class neonatal surgeons."

I blushed at the compliment. "Well...I suppose I can." I teased. Henry reached for Marie and I laughed, handing him back over to her. "I think he knows who you are!"

"Maybe..." She smiled at the baby, who snuggled into her arms. "Him and Ally will have a blast when they're older. I just hope she realizes now that he's not a toy."

"Hope so!" I laughed as we walked into the elevator. "Speaking of which...where is the beautiful, infamous Allison Rose Shepherd?"

"Day care. Mercy West." Marie told me, playing with Henry's fingers. "That's where she always is when Derek and I are both working. I don't think she likes it very much." She laughed. "She'd love to see you though! She talks about her Aunt Addison all the time."

The elevator stopped and Marie stepped out, me following her. I kinda missed SGH. It didn't look much different, and I bet that I'd be able to find my way around with my eyes closed. It was just like I was here yesterday. "Here," Marie started, turning to face me. "Stay kind of hidden. I want to see if he recognizes Henry." I hid behind a wall, stil managing to keep an eye on Marie.

The redhead walked toward her boyfriend, my son in her arms. "You paged me, Dr. Shepherd?" Wow. Way to be professional, Miss Marie.

Derek nodded, not paying much attention to the baby. His girlfriend always had babies in her arms. "Oh, yeah. I need a consult on a patient. She's pregnant, but she needs an apendactomy. Owen told me that I needed..." He looked closer at the baby that was snuggling in his girlfriend's arms. "Is that Henry?"

Marie nodded, turning the baby around to face his God-father. "In the flesh. Our little, beautiful God-son."

"How? Is Addi here?" Derek questioned, taking the child from Marie. "Hey, bud..." He tried to hold him, but Henry kept fidgeting, reaching for Marie. Tears formed in his eyes as he struggled to get out of Derek's arms and into his God-mother's. "Kids don't like me." Derek pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I'll bite that." Marie threatened.

"Not in front of the baby, you won't!" Derek laughed. "So, can I get that consult?"

Marie nodded. "Dr. Montgomery!" She called, looking around for me. I came out from behind the wall, walking toward them.

"Hi." I smiled, hugging Derek quickly. "I see that Henry isn't a very big fan of you."

He pouted again, shaking his head. "Kids hate me." He repeated.

"They do not!" Marie protested. "They just like me better." She stuck her tongue out.

Derek laughed. "Don't make me bite that!"

"Not in front of the baby!" Marie said, in a sing-song voice.

"Don't mock me." Derek laughed, hugging his girlfriend. God, they were perfect together. They were so happy. Me and Derek were never that happy. 11 years of marriage and Derek had never looked at me the way that he looked at Marie. 11 years of marriage and me and Derek had never been as happy as they were right then. Derek was lucky to have Marie. And she was beyond lucky to have him.

Marie looked at Derek. "Come on, Dr. Shepherd. We have a consult to make." Derek walked toward a room, Marie and me following. He opened the door and we walked in, seeing a patient on the bed.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Austin." Marie introduced herself. "And this is Dr. Montgomery. Dr. Shepherd, can you present?"

"Uh, Ashley Newgon: 22 years old. 36 weeks pregnant. Came in last night with severe abdominal pain and high fever. Scheduled for apendactomy with neonatal and obstretrics approval for surgery." Derek presented, looking at Marie.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." Marie took the woman's chart from him. You would never guess that they had any history from the way that they acted around patients. You wouldn't even guess that they were friends. Much less in a relationship with each other. "Dr. Montgomery, will you take him?" Marie asked me, handing over Henry. "I just need to do a quick exam to determine the status of the baby before I can clear you for surgery." The redhead told Ashley.

I took my son from her. He was perfectly fine when Marie had him. But as soon as I took him, he started screaming. I tried to calm him down while Marie examined the patient. "Dr. Austin, I'll finish...Do you mind taking him back?" I asked her, my voice raised over my son's wailing. Marie quit what she was doing and walked over to me, taking the baby from my arms.

He immediately stopped crying. Derek and Ashley both started laughing as I walked over to finish the exam. I examined her for a few minutes while Marie bounced Henry on her leg. As happy as I was that Henry loved her, I just hoped that it didn't effect us or our relationship.

"You're all clear. I would suggest getting the apendactomy very soon though. That pain added to the pain as you get closer to term doesn't add up very well."

Derek looked over at me and then at Marie. "You and Addi might want to go ahead and take Henry and Ally home. After your shift ends." He looked down at his watch. "In five minutes. Because I have to take her into surgery, so it'll be a while before I'm ready to go home."

"Can't you do the surgery in the morning?" Marie asked, looking up at her boyfriend. I could see me in her: begging for Derek to be home more often, and upset that he wasn't.

Derek sighed. "I can't sweetheart. I'm sorry." He walked over to her, trying to hug her. But she just pulled away and turned around, storming out of the room.

He groaned, closing his eyes. "She does this. All the damn time!" He sat down, laying his head in his hands. He seemed to forget that there was a patient in the room.

"Derek..." I walked over to him, trying to comfort him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You said you'd change for me. Why can't you do it for her?"

"It's not that easy, Addison. I can't just leave my job because my girlfriend misses me.:

"I'm not saying just leave. I'm saying don't stay late. You did that to me...and it hurt. Horribly. And you have a baby with her. I can't imagine how much it hurts her. And Allison."

Derek nodded, standing up. "You're right..." He sighed. "The surgery can wait until the morning. Ms. Newgon, do you mind?" The patient shook her head.

_- Sometimes the choice is simple. You have to look into your options and decide what is more important to you. Sometimes, you have the option to choose both your relationship and your career. Also realize that if you choose that 'best of both worlds' option, you may end up risking one of the important 'choices' in time._


	3. Chapter 3

Marie's POV:

"Mommy!" A little strawberry blonde toddler ran up to me, grabbing onto my legs. I laughed slightly, smiling down at her. Henry looked down at Ally, unsure of everything that was going on. "Who's the baby?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to explain it. Godbrother? Brother? Cousin? Let's go with brother. "This is your brother, Ally. This is Henry. He's Aunt Addison's baby."

"Why do you have Aunt Addison's baby, momma? Is Aunt Addison here?" The toddler clapped her hands together, smiling at the baby.

"Yes, she's here. But she's with daddy right now. They'll be home later, okay?" 'If daddy ever comes home' I thought to myself. I didn't really know what Addi's plans were. I wasn't sure if she wanted to come home with me or if she wanted to go with Derek. I swooped Ally into my arms; Henry in one and Ally in the other. "Hey, Ally. Can you sleep with mommy tonight so Henry can have your crib?"

The toddler nodded quickly , as if afraid that I would change my mind if she didn't answer quickly. "Uh-huh!" She shouted, a bit too loudly.

"Shhhh..." I ushered the child, carrying her out of the day care and outside of the hospital. I set Ally down when we got to the car, strapping Henry into Ally's car seat. Ally got in the backseat next to Henry and put on her seatbelt, yawning a bit.

"Shhhh, Allison. Henry's sleeping." I told my daughter as I laid the baby down in Allison's crib. "We have to be quiet, okay? Because if we wake Henry, he'll start screaming and crying."

The trailer was small. It consisted of one tiny bedroom, a tiny shower, a bathroom in the "hallway", a tiny kitchen, and a living room, that was better known as Ally's room. Derek refused to move out of the trailer. It was in our price range to move out of there and get a house or at LEAST an apartment. But he loved the trailer. The tiny trailer that I hated more than anything.

I ushered Ally into mine and Derek's "bedroom". 'Whoops.' I thought to myself as my daughter flopped onto the bed. 'Haven't changed the sheets.' I laughed slightly as I got into bed, not even bothering to change and laying on Derek's side.

Ally was already in pajamas. The day care had changed her, probably around 7. The Mercy West day care wasn't your average day care. It was a 24 hours a day, 7 days a week day care for children of employees of Seattle Grace. It wasn't free, of course. But it was cheaper than most day cares and Ally was always in the same building as me and Derek. Plus, it was open at night.

I looked over at Ally who was already asleep. I heard the door open, figuring that it was Addison. But when I looked up, I saw Derek standing over me, smiling. "I thought you were doing surgery..." I whispered, trying not to wake Allison.

"I'm doing it in the morning."

"I thought you couldn't."

"I talked to Addison."

"Derek, you're not making any sense."

"I talked to Addison. And I decided that I'm not going to do to you what I did to her. I can't risk our relationship over work." He walked out without warning, taking blankets out of the closet and taking them into the living room. He laid a few on the floor before coming back and gently picking up Allison. He carried her into the living room, laying her down on the blankets. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night, baby. I love you." He whispered, turning to Addison. "Night, Addi."

"Goodnight, Derek." She smiled, moving some stuff and laying down on the couch. Derek handed her a pillow and a blanket before coming back into the bedroom.

He climbed into bed, laying on my side. I was too tired to move and apparently Derek was too kind to ask me to. He snuggled into me, burying his head in my neck. I tilted my head foreward, kissing the top of his head. "Good night, Derek. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." He whispered, falling asleep quickly. I laid there for a while, smiling to myself. If someone had told me 5 years ago that I'd be sleeping in the arms of Derek Shepherd, I probably would have died laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Marie's POV:

"Marie…" I heard Derek's voice behind me. I looked around, wondering where I was. After a few seconds, I realized that I was on the bathroom floor. Derek bent down next to me. "You've been throwing up all night…" He took my hair and grabbed a ponytail off of the counter, pulling my hair up.

I tried to stand up, but got dizzy and almost fell back. Derek sighed. "Come here. I'll carry you to bed."

"Derek, I need to go to work."

"You're not going to work. You're too sick to go to work, baby."

"Der, I'm barely pregnant…I'll be fine."

"You're almost six months pregnant, sweetheart…Speaking of, you need to tell Addi. She'd be the best OB for you…" I nodded as he took me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to bed, laying me down. He hovered over me, kissing me slowly. I kissed him back, my arms still around his neck. He smiled into the kiss, his hands playing in my hair as he slowly lowered himself on top of me.

Derek pulled away slightly, smiling at me. "I love you so much, my beautiful, pregnant, girlfriend."

I smiled at him, pecking his cheek. "I love you too, my favorite neurosurgeon."

"But…there's a problem." I raised my eyebrow, curious what the problem was. "I don't want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife…" He whispered, taking my hand. "My beautiful princess…I know that this isn't the ideal engagement. But will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nodded quickly, my smile becoming even wider. "Derek! Of course I will!" I pulled him closer to me, kissing him. He pulled away, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. He took my left hand, placing the ring on my finger.

"You're mine." He whispered possessively, smirking. "You're my slave. You'll do as you're told or you'll be punished."

"Why do you always have to make everything so sexual?"

Derek just laughed, kissing my hand as he got off of me. "I've gotta get ready for work. Um, remember what's tonight."

Mark's funeral was tonight. After work, everyone was going to the funeral home to pay our respects to Mark. God…I was nervous. I was speaking. Me and the Chief were speaking. And even better, I was sick.

"Addi is going to be here with you. Do you want me to take Ally?" I shook my head, looking at my fiancé. I could get used to saying that…

"No. Leave her. She can sleep longer and I'll have more time to get her ready for tonight." I told Derek, who just leaned in and kissed me.

He pulled away, smiling his stupid, usual grin. "I gotta go. I love you. Call or text if you need anything. I'll answer ASAP. I don't care if I'm in surgery, I'll answer."

Derek kissed me once more before leaving. After he left, I immediately fell back asleep.

"Momma!" I woke up to my daughter climbing on top of me. I pretended to be asleep but then quickly grabbed my daughter, ticking her. Ally laughed uncontrollably, tears forming in her eyes. "Momma! Stop!" She pleased, still laughing. I stopped tickling her, pulling her up to my chest. "Mornin', momma!"

"Good morning, Allison Rose." I hugged her, lightly planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Watcha doing home?" The little redhead asked, cuddling into my side. She closed her eyes; the trailer was silent enough that I could hear her slowly breathing.

"Mommy doesn't feel good, baby. Daddy made me stay home…" A scream was heard from the other room. I practically jumped out of bed, trying to get to Henry before he woke Addison up. I managed to get to the crib and take him out before she did. His crying decreased to a pouting as I took his diaper bag and carried him to my room.

"Henry, Henry…" I smiled at the baby, kissing his forehead. He giggled, smirking at me. "You need a diaper change?" I asked and Ally jumped up.

"Mommy! I do! I do!"

"Alright, baby girl. Hold on a minute."

I laid Henry down on the bed, taking a diaper and wipes out of his diaper bag. I unbuttoned his onesie, slipping off his diaper. I changed it into the new one, Ally watching closely. She'd watched me change plenty of babies before, so this wasn't very new to her. I fastened the sides of his new diaper, making sure that it wasn't too tight before refastening his onesie.

"Hey, Ally. Will you get in Henry's diaper bag and get me a new outfit?" I asked my little girl and she unzipped the bag, reaching in and looking anxiously for something new to put on the baby.

The toddler grabbed me a dark blue onesie, nicely handing it to me. "Thank you, sweetheart." I told her, taking the onesie from her. I slipped off his original outfit, putting it to the side, and pulled on his new one.

"Well, don't you look cute." I held up the baby, kissing his cheek. "Alrighty, Ally. Will you quietly go grab me a pull-up? So that you don't wake Aunt Addison up?" The redheaded mini-me nodded, walking out to the living room and coming back a few seconds later, handing me a pull up. "Alright, babe. Please be cooperative."

"Momma, what's that mean?" She asked, looking up at me as I moved the blanket aside and laid her on her back.

"It means be good. And please don't argue." I slipped off her hot pink pajama pants and put them to the side, pulling off her pull up and folding it up, setting it next to Henry's diaper. I put baby powder on Ally and pulled on her new pull up, pulling her pajama pants back on afterwards.

I picked up Henry from my lap and stood up, balancing him on my hip. I took the diaper and the pull up with my free hand and walked out to the kitchen, throwing them both in the trash can. I went back into my room, sitting down on the bed next to Ally.

I reached into Henry's diaper bag, pulling out a bottle that was pre-filled with water and a pre-set container of formula. I poured one of the sections into his bottle and shook it up.

Henry reached for his bottle and I laughed, cradling him in my arms as I fed him. "Is daddy at work?" Ally asked, laying her head down on one of Derek's pillows. I nodded, resting against the headboard. "Well, since daddy's at work, can me, you, Aunt Addison, and Henry go do something fun today?"

My heart dropped slightly. The only thing that I planned on doing today was laying in bed with a tub of ice cream, feeling sorry for myself and missing Mark. I looked at the clock: 11:32. We had almost 7 hours until Mark's funeral. Ally still needed something to wear. So did I, and I figured that Henry did too.

"Hey, lets go get you dressed. We're gonna go dress shopping. But don't wake Aunt Addi, okay? We'll leave her here to sleep. She needs sleep. Now go brush your teeth while I get you something to wear." The toddler ran off into the bathroom and I got up, taking Henry to mine and Derek's dresser, opening the drawer with Ally's clothes. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on the bed.

Ally ran in and jumped on the bed. "Allison Rose. No jumping." I told her as she immediately sat down. I changed her outfit and set Henry down, getting up to change my own clothes. "Ally, watch him. And do not move." I warned her, changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top.

I picked up Henry and left a note for Addi, walking out the door with Ally following. I strapped Henry into the car seat and made sure that Ally was strapped in before getting in myself.

"Black, Allison." I told my daughter as I looked through the children's section as JC Penny's. "It has to be black." I picked up an infant tux and put it in the cart next to Henry. Now I just needed shoes for him.

Ally ran up to me, a black dress in her hand. It had skinny straps but besides that, it was perfect. And somehow, she'd managed to get the right size. "How's that, momma?" She questioned and I took it from her, setting it in the cart.

"Perfect. Now let momma find her dress and then we'll go try them on and get shoes." We went over to the women's section and I looked around for something. Nothing seemed quite right until I found a strapless black dress with a white ribbon around the middle. I put it into the cart and we made our way to the fitting rooms.

We got into the big one and I helped Ally undress and put on her dress. It looked absolutely beautiful on her. I then helped her get back in her regular clothes, putting the dress back on the hanger. I one-handedly tried on my dress, and took if off, hanging it back up. I balanced Henry on my hip and walked out of the fitting room, Ally holding the dresses and Henry's tux. We went and picked out shoes before checking out and heading to the food court. I looked down at my phone and checked the time; 1:07. 5 more hours.

Addison's POV:

I heard the front door slam as I pulled on a pair of black elastic shorts and a white tank top. "Aunt Addi!"

I opened the door and came out of the bathroom, immediately seeing Marie holding Henry. Henry was wearing a black tux and black dress shoes. "Oh my God, he's so adorable!" I kissed his cheek, smiling at him and Marie.

"I know: I figured that he needed something to wear, so I picked that out." She smiled and kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Hey, you might want to go take a shower. Derek said that we have to be there an hour early. So we only have about 3 hours." Marie handed me Henry and walked down the hallway, getting into the shower.


End file.
